


The First Brush With A Sith

by Keirra



Series: Swtor Prompts and Shorts [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, OC: Noara Starspark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keirra/pseuds/Keirra
Summary: Noara learns that skipping classes and wandering on her own is not always the smartest, or safest, of decisions.





	The First Brush With A Sith

When Noara was 9 she had perfected sneaking away from the crèche masters the moment their backs were turned, much to Master Doran’s annoyance. He had often told her, usually while assigning her extra meditations to contemplate on her actions, that no initiate had ever tried his patience as much or as often she did.

He seemed to think that was enough to convince a 9-year-old girl that history lessons were more fun than exploring the Nabooian swamp on the north side of the Enclave’s boundaries.

It wasn’t.

The Sith Lord she had ran into might be.

She had felt something odd in the Force once she entered the swamp, a sort of warm oily presence, and decided to investigate. Carefully making her way through the trees and foliage she followed the presence deep into the swamp.

What she found was a woman, kneeling next to a fresh water spring, back toward Noara. She could see a lightsaber hanging off the woman’s waist and was about to step out of the shadows and call out to them when they stood and turned around.

She had never seen one in person before, but she knew a Pureblood Sith when she saw one. The deep red skin and ridges along her face were surprising but it was the deep orange glow of her eyes and the spider work of black across her face that made Noara’s breath catch in her throat in fear.

That was no Jedi, it was a Sith.

And she was alone, far from any potential help and even if she had a training saber on her she knew she wouldn’t stand a chance against a fully grown and trained Sith with a real saber.

Master Doren often called her foolhardy and reckless but even she knew this was well beyond her. Noara took a step backward, wanting to ease away from the Sith before she was noticed.

She made it three steps before her foot came down on a stick that snapped loudly underfoot. The swamp was far from silent, with the gurgling of the spring and that various wildlife making their usual sounds, but to Noara the sound was deafening – as was the squeak of surprised fear that escaped her before she clapped her hands over her mouth.

She froze, eyes wide and heart pounding in her ears. There was a tree trunk between her and the Sith, but she couldn’t imagine the Sith didn’t hear it. She had two choices here, peer around the tree and check while risking being seen or turn and run and hope she can make it back to safety before the Sith caught her.

Neither sounded very good.

Noara took a deep breath and counted to 5. When the Sith still hadn’t come around the tree to kill her she decided to chance taking a peek. She crept forward carefully, watching where she set her feet in case of more sticks.

When she reached the tree, she braced her hands against it and slowly leaded around the side of the trunk only to come face to face with the Sith.

The Sith woman snarled and lunged for her, cutting off Noara’s scream with one hand around her neck. Her nails were filed to points and she could feel each of them poking into her throat.

“Well, well, what have we here?” the Sith said, her voice low and menacing as she lifted her free hand to run the edge of her nail across Noara’s left cheek – easily cutting the skin and spilling blood across her cheek to mix with her terrified tears.

“Did a little Jedi pup get lost? Didn’t anyone ever tell you the swamp is filled with monsters that love to eat soft little things like you?” The Sith asked tauntingly, emphasizing her words with a tight squeeze around the girl’s neck. Noara whispered at the pain, the only sound she could make with the pressure on her throat.

She had never been so scared in her life and now she was pretty sure she was going to die. All it would take was a quick flex of the Sith’s hand and she would bleed out in minutes. She may have played hooky on history lessons, but she never missed anatomy courses; she was well aware of the danger she had gotten herself into.

The Sith laughed, “I can feel your fear little one, the air is thick with it. I’m going to enjoy this and then I think I will leave you somewhere for your dear masters to find you.”

Noara squeezed her eyes closed tightly, not wanting to see what the Sith was going to do to her and hoping that at least it would be quick.

“Let the child go Sith,” a firm voice said, cutting through Noara’s terror with a wave of calm.

She opened her eyes to see Jedi Knight Sovro Res, one of the Sentinels that had arrived recently to start the next series of combat courses, standing a few feet away. The large Togruta had one of his two sabers in hand, the blue blade glowing brightly in the shadows of the swamp.

The Sith stood, pulling Noara off her feet with a surprised squeak. She grabbed at the arm holding her up, gasping for breath and trying to take some of the pressure off her windpipe.

“You want the little wamp rat?” The Sith hissed angrily at Sorvo.

Sovro’s expression didn’t change, the picture of calm in the face of the Sith’s rage. “Let the child go,” he repeated, “surely you would rather test your skills against me than a barely trained initiate?”

A deep growl came out of the Sith’s mouth and was the only warning before she threw Noara at Sovro. The Jedi caught her in his free arm and turned to the side to block the Sith’s red lightsaber with his own.

As gently as he could he dropped Noara, who collapsed on to the ground at his feet and shuffled away from them. Once she was safely away Sovro ignited his second lightsaber and swung at the Sith’s side.

Noara didn’t stop crawling backwards away from the fight, unwilling to take her eyes of their twirling blades and quick movements until her back hit a tree. She leaned against the tree, hand pressed to the cut on her cheek, and tried to catch her breath.

She had seen lightsaber demonstrations before, but nothing like this. It was faster and more intense than she could have imagined. The more the Sith drew on the dark side and their rage the calmer Sovro seemed to be. He was almost glowing with the Light around him, easily overpowering the aura of the Sith.

Noara had never seen a real fight before but she could tell that the Sith was going to lose two moves before Sovro’s main hand blade impaled the Sith from behind and through the chest.

The Sith cried out in shock, obviously surprised to see the blue blade sticking out of her ribs before slumping lifelessly to the ground when Sovro withdrew his blade.

Noara watched Sovro carefully as he returned his blades to the belt and closed his eyes. He was centering himself in the Force, she could feel it shifting around her as the Light brushed away the remaining darkness of the Sith and the violence that had taken place. She found it easier to breathe as the darkness receded.

After a moment Sovro opened his eyes and approached where Noara was sitting, kneeling in front of her.

“Are you alright Initiate? Can you breathe alright?” His voice was soft as he asked after her, a stark contrast to the firmness he spoke to the Sith with.

Noara nodded, “I think I am alright, but my throat hurts.” She was surprised by the roughness of her voice.

“I’m sure it does,” he said as he gently lifted her chin to inspect the damage, dark bruises already showing on her pale skin and the five ragged but thankfully shallow cuts from the Sith’s nails. “Sadly, I am no healer, but we need to get you to one.” He held his arms out to her, “would you allow me to carry you? We will arrive sooner that way.”

Normally Noara would deny needing any help, always wanting to manage on her own, but she felt shaky and tired. She nodded her head and Sovro picked her up gently.

“What is your name little one?” He asked as he started the trek back to the enclave.

“Noara,” she rasped before her curiosity got the better of her. “Why were you out here?”

Sovro smiled down at her, “the Force led me to you Noara, as it always will if you let it. Trust in the Force and it will never let you down, always remember that.”

Noara nodded obediently, looking up at him in awe. Sovro was everything she ever thought a Jedi Knight should be: calm, strong, connected to the Force, and a master of the Jar’Kai style. Sovro was one of several Knights that had been stopping by the Enclave over the last few months to demonstrate their skills and help the Initiates decide what Jedi path they wanted to pursue. Until this moment Noara had no idea what she wanted to do with her training but now she had no doubt.

She was going to be a Jedi Knight, a Sentinel just like Knight Sovro, so that someday she would be the one doing the rescuing - not the other way around.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a Swtor themed prompt list going around on tumblr and the first one was tor write about your character's "first time meeting a Sith" and like my last update was a good way to procrastinate studying for finals.


End file.
